Instinct
by RainLily13
Summary: Instinct n -inner-sense;gut-feeling;the sole reason Kagome is still alive-So what's a girl 2 do when her instinct goes hinky & her new coworkers the cause? Close her eyes, follow her gut & jump-then pray she comes out alive-It's never failed her b4 Kag?
1. Prologue

_Ahh, I can't believe I'm starting yet another story! 'wahh'_

_Though you all are probably more happy than anything else… _

_I couldn't help it though, _Bishonen'sFoxyMiko_ gave me such an enticing idea it was impossible for me to resist! _

_So do me a big favor and thank her, because I would never be writing this fic if it wasn't for her! ^^_

_Wow, and this is my fourth NCIS/Inuyasha crossover I've started too…_

_I'm goin crazy with these crossovers, huh? Oh well hahahh XD_

_Well… Read, Review, and as always ENJOY XD_

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**Summary-** Instinct; (n) - inner-sense; gut-feeling; the sole reason Kagome is still alive. So what's a girl to do when her instinct is going all wonky and the source of it being her new co-workers? Arriving in a new country, at a new job, with little room to act and no one to trust, all she can do is close her eyes, follow her gut and jump - then pray she comes out alive. It never failed her before...

**Genre-** Adventure, Humor, Romance, Friendship, Crime/Mystery…

**Pairings- **

Major- Kag/?;Undecided at the moment. You all decide- should Kagome be with Tony or McGee? I guess I'll keep a vote thing or something, so vote in a review I guess…

Minor- Gibbs/Jenny; eventually of course.

**Setting-**Season three. Before Tony gets framed.

**Ages-**I'm not even going to bother- way too confusing for me. I'm gonna take a shot and say Gibbs is in his mid forties, Jenny late-thirties, DiNozzo early-thirties, and Abby, Ziva, McGee, and Kagome all in their late twenties. Palmer's in his mid-twenties, and Ducky… eh probably late-forties.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Inuyasha or NCIS, just the plot of this story and any OC's that happen to pop up! XD **_

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-Instinct-

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-Prologue-

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_Who knew a trip only to achieve knowledge, would turn out so that she gained so much more? _

_Adventure, new friends, another dysfunctional family…_

_And love too?_

A silent tear drifted down her cheek as she took in the calm, unconscious faces of the dysfunctional family she known to adore… and the pain clenched-shut eyes of the man she came to love…

_And who knew that she just might lose it all, too…?_

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-NCIS HQ; Abby's Lab—

_-0900h-_

Abby blinked once.

Then twice.

And yes, one more time.

Soon enough, her jaw dropped slightly in a gape and her eyebrow began to tick sporadically. The wonderful mix of despair and ire rose up in her body.

"You've _got _to be kidding!" the words were blurted out before she knew it-not that she cared mind you.

The man standing across from her, with his arms crossed and expressing an overall gruff demeanor, studied her intently; his ice blue eyes covertly flickered in amusement as well as exasperation.

Nevertheless, he said nothing.

It didn't put Abby off one bit. "What's going on here Gibbs? For years-and I mean, _years_, like before Tony even came along, I've worked alone. And when _she-_" her voice was drenched with open accusation and frustration, not even bothering to cover how she felt about a certain redheaded director at that particular moment.

"-comes along, she chucks Chip at me!" Abby vented out, throwing her hands up in the air. "And _now_, I get _another _assistant?" She exclaimed wildly, before shaking her head rapidly, as if this was just some sick joke…

Gibbs swallowed a chuckle and interrupted her rambles quickly enough. "Actually Abs, you get an intern…"

Hearing the amusement in his voice, Abby's response was automatic. "This is _so _notfunny Gibbs!" her tone was admonishing.

Then Abby's head froze suddenly, before shooting up to look at him with wide green eyes as his words finally registered. "An intern?" she repeated dumbly. "That's… that's even worse!" she choked out, appalled. Her eyes slowly dropped to the ground in disbelief.

Instantly though, Abby began to pace around the lab, muttering quickly under her breath like a madwoman. "No, no, no! This just can't be happen! One assistant is bad enough, but an intern too? They're both like little kids, not that I don't like kids cause I _do_," she rambled off before getting back to the subject.

"But with interns, not only do you have to _tell _them what to do, but you have to _show _them too!" Her voice seemed to rise with every word.

Gibbs shook his head in silent amusement. "Look Abs, the director said this intern person knows this science… stuff…" he trailed off slightly, the beginnings of a confused look crossing his face.

The man rubbed the back of his neck. "They're just here for a while to pick up on some new tricks." He gave her a shrug.

Abby ignored him as she tugged on her pigtails in frustration. "How is this happening?" she stopped short suddenly, her eyes narrowing on him. "How can you _let _this happen?" she shot at him, the expression on her face treading on desperate.

No time was wasted as a small whine escaped her throat. "Gi-ibbs! Fix this now!" she ordered, pointing a finger at him.

All she needed to do was stomp her feet and she would be the epitome of a small girl throwing a tantrum.

But alas, she was a grown adult and stomping her feet was immature of a woman of her age and stature. She had better control of herself…

Though that didn't stop her from directing the saddest puppy eyed, pleading look ever to be seen in Gibbs' direction.

It was enough to crack a small smile out of him.

Abby sent him a sulky pout; there was no way he'd break.

Suddenly, her eyes went wide with alarm. "Oh _crap_…" she muttered under her breath. "Wh-what if I get another _Chip_?" Her head turned slowly to stare at the male in horror.

Gibbs couldn't help it anymore; a deep chuckle escaped from his throat.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-Airport—

_-0900h-_

Pushing down her sunglasses, Kagome stepped out of the airport with her duffle bag and suitcase to the pick up loop. Her blue eyes scanned over the cars roaming past her, the mass of rushing people coming in and out of said airport building, and the rest of her surroundings.

Turning her thoughts over, she waved down a cab and smiled suddenly.

For some reason, she had the feeling she just might like it here in Washington D.C…

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-NCIS; Abby's Lab-

His cold cocoa eyes followed sharply after the man in his early thirties, a scowl settling in his face. He watched through narrowed eyes as the brunette, blue-eyed man chatted animatedly with his boss.

The scowl promptly turned into a glare.

_He would get his revenge…_

_He didn't know when-nor did he care…_

Those same calculating brown eyes turned wide and innocent as his gothic affluent boss turned over to him with bright, sparkling green eyes. "Hey Chip! C'mon over here, Tony brought us some presents!" she chirped with her usual ebullience, though there was a slight droll in her tone like every other time she spoke to him.

She gave him a wink as she held a pair of blood splattered shoes, some dirty rags, and a couple bottles containing bullets.

He held in an annoyed sigh. "Coming Miss Sciu- I mean, Abby…" he amended swiftly when the woman narrowed her eyes warningly.

_But slowly and surely, he __**would**__ get it... _

…_even if it was the last thing he'd ever do._

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

949 Words

_Well… yea, so how was it? ^^_

_If you haven't watched NCIS through the 3__rd__ season, some of you may not know what's going on. If you want, I can explain the canon version of it to you if you don't mind spoilers. Just tell me so._

_Well, hope you guys liked it and are interested XD _

_Remember, credit for the idea goes to the awesome Bishonen'sFoxyMiko ^_^ I only write about it ;)_

_So thank her for the inspiration and idea she so kindly offered :)_

_Also, polls are still up so continue to vote! _

_Review and tell me what you think, please! _

_Till laters,_

_-RainLily_


	2. Chapter 1: The New Girl

_Soo, how have you all been the past months...? Lol ^^;; next time, I'll try not to take seven months to update lol. _

_Read, Review, and as always, Enjoy! XDD_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Inuyasha or NCIS, just the plot of this story and any OC's that happen to pop up! XD **_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-Instinct-

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_Previously;_

He would get his revenge…

He didn't know when-nor did he care…

_Those same calculating brown eyes turned wide and innocent as his gothic affluent boss turned over to him with bright, sparkling green eyes. "Hey Chip! C'mon over here, Tony brought us some presents!" she chirped with her usual ebullience, though there was a slight droll in her tone like every other time she spoke to him. _

_She gave him a wink as she held a pair of blood splattered shoes, some dirty rags, and a couple bottles containing bullets. _

_He held in an annoyed sigh. "Coming Miss Sciu- I mean, Abby…" he amended swiftly when the woman narrowed her eyes warningly._

But slowly and surely, he **would** get it...

…even if it was the last thing he'd ever do.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-The New Girl-

_-NCIS HQ-_

Silence. That's all there was. Well, except for the constant whirring of the contraption she was currently occupying.

Usually she liked the silence. It was a nice and refreshing change, a far cry from the usual rowdy commotion that reared its head back home.

But this, this was awkward, standing next to some random, stoic man. She didn't like awkward.

For some reason, his mere presence put her on edge.

That in itself was unusual. She thought she'd seen it all, dealing with some of the most intimidating of people.

Naraku...Sesshomaru...her _mother_, just to name a few.

So why _this_ guy?

It wasn't that she felt scared of anything - facing demons like it happened everyday (which technically it did) kind of raised the bar for scary.

Her eyes slowly shifted, trying to steal a glance from the corner of her eyes before they quickly reverted back to the front of her.

She shoved down the urge to tap her foot impatiently - Seriously? Is every damn elevator ride _this long_? Or was it just her..?

-o-o-o-o-

Next to her, Gibbs was having a hard time keeping down a smirk.

Whoever this girl was, she was nervous as hell. If it wasn't her flickering glances that told him, it was the subtle yet constant fidgeting.

He decided to take pity halfway up their destination. "New here?" he murmured gruffly, not bothering to turn to her.

His deep voice bounced off the metal wall, causing Kagome to jump slightly at the suddenness. Her head snapped up and over to stare blankly at the man and for a moment she thought she was just imagining things.

She blinked when he turned, a graying eyebrow cocked her way. "Uh, yea, I am." she blurted out quickly, before mentally wincing. _'Way to go Kags - real smooth.'_

A low small chuckle broke her from her thoughts, ice blue orbs flashed in amusement. "Don't worry I don't bite..." he paused, smirking again. "Well, not usually."

Kagome relaxed, a smile crossing her features. "I'd hope not." she joked back.

Taking a pointed look to the button lit up, the one indicating the squad room floor, he spoke again. "Special Agent?"

Kagome blinked, but shook her head. "Oh, no, of course not." At yet another raised eyebrow, she glanced away, shrugging sheepishly.

"I'm not a fan a violence - unless necessary to protect those I...love..." her voice trailed off and she straightened, fearing she said too much. "Uh, yea.." she finished lamely.

Gibbs couldn't help himself - he let out a snort of laughter. Kagome grinned, relieved.

-o-o-o-o-

As Kagome headed up the stairs, bounding her way up to the Director's office, she was conscious of the three stares that bored in her back.

What, was she some circus show or something?

Tony switched gazes between Kagome and Gibbs, who they saw get out of the elevator at the same time before sharing their farewells, and he jumped up as soon as Gibbs entered the bull pen, making his way to his boss.

"Who's the girl, boss?" Tony murmured, eying Kagome up and down, a smirk on his face. _'Petite, slim waist, ohh __nice__ backside...'_

Kagome stiffened ever so slightly, her highly acute hearing picking up his ramblings. Her eyes flashed with interest and she tilted her head to get a better vantage point.

Ziva rolled her eyes, exasperated. Of _course _he'd be interested...

Gibbs cocked his eyebrow at his senior agent as if to say 'Do you really think I'm gonna answer that?'.

Not put off, Tony's eyes flashed when an idea crossed his mind. "Is she a probie?" he asked excitedly.

A probie meant new prey...and someone who has yet to hear his infamous reputation.

Maybe he could offer to show her a thing a two about being an agent, take her on a tour.

A grin crossed his face at the thought. Maybe he could even give some close combat training...

And though they couldn't see it, Kagome's eye twitched.

She'd heard that kind of tone before; Miroku, Kouga, and even Shippo were quite familiar with that tone.

In the Feudal Era that tone usually meant Sango was thirty seconds away from _whacking_ Miroku with her Hiraikotsu.

This time though, Gibbs smacked Tony on the back of his head. "Stop acting like some horny college kid DiNozzo and get back to work."

Tony flinched and he pouted. "But _Bo-ss_." he whined.

Gibbs sighed, and answered if only to shut him up. "She's Abby's new intern." he grunted resignedly.

Tony's jaw dropped and McGee whipped around to see Kagome heading to the Director's office. "Seriously? She's a little old to be an intern."

They were expecting some probie right out of college.

Tony cringed. "Oh - that sucks for her." A devious smile crossed his face. "I so gotta see this." he said out loud, heading towards the elevator.

McGee hesitated for a moment, looking between Kagome's fading back as she entered the office and Tony. He jumped up. "Wait up Tony!"

Gibbs groaned, shaking his head. Peering over at Ziva, he raised an eyebrow which she only returned. "Not gonna tag along?"

Ziva shrugged. "Why? I doubt anything will happen. Abby may be angry, but I doubt she would take it on the intern. The two idiots are merely overreacting and hoping for a, what is it called, a dog-fight?"

Gibbs smirked, chuckling softly on under his head. "Cat fight Ziva, it's called a cat fight."

Ziva huffed. "You know what I mean." she muttered crossly before returning to her work.

Gibbs sighed - at least _one_ of them was doing their job.

-o-o-o-o-

Abby yawned.

"Ms. Sciuto, are you even listening to me?"

Abby jumped slightly, eyes peering over to the man beside her. She fidgeted slightly. "It's Abby. And of _course_ I am Chip."

Abby held back a snicker when she heard the man mutter under his breath on how '_My name is not Chip_'.

What could she say, he was boring her to tears and she had to get her kicks _somewhere_.

"Hey Abby!"

A grin crossed said woman's face, seeing the two men waltz in. "Tony! McGee! What are you guys doing here?"

_'Thank you Lord!_'

Tony supplied her with a grin of his own. "What, can't we check up on our favorite forensic scientist ever?" he replied cheekily.

Abby rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. "Are you guys hiding from Gibbs again or something? What did you do?" she demanded hotly.

McGee fidgeted slightly but Tony spoke up, bumping him in the shoulder to stop. "Or something..." he continued slowly, gracing her with a disarming smile.

"Uh _huh_." Abby muttered.

"Ms. _Sciuto_, don't you think we need to get back to work?" Chip said sharply, narrowing his eyes at the two 'visitors'.

Tony and McGee shared a look. "Wonder what crawled up his lab coat." McGee muttered, looking away when Chip's glare darkened. Tony snorted.

Abby threw her hands up in exasperation. "It's Ab-_by_ Chip! Two syllables! Not that hard to pronounce."

Chip merely snorted.

Nonetheless she stalked her way back into her office and plopped back into her desk. She turned to look at her two friends. "Sorry guys, but _someone_ is a real stickler about getting this test done. You can hide out in here though." she said apologetically, ignoring the hard stare turned her way.

The two agents only shrugged and walked over. "I thought you were the boss around here Abs." Tony teased lightly.

Abby let out a small groan, sticking out her tongue.

McGee chuckled, peering over his shoulder at the doorway. "How long do you think till the show starts?" he muttered under his.

Tony shrugged, smirking over at him. "I dunno, but I want front row seats."

McGee snorted softly, shaking his head.

-o-o-o-o-

_-10 minutes later-_

Once again, for the nth time this day (because she lost count after the first ten times), Abby pushed back the urge to sigh. Her eyes began drooping as she leaned over her desk, her head resting on her chin while she listened to Chip explain something.

"And when I added this I-"

_'ba-ding'_

Abby's head whipped around at the sound of the elevator, glad for the distraction from Chip's _never-freaking-ending_, _fun-sucking _droning. "Stay and finish what you're doing, will ya? I'll see who's here." she mumbled quickly.

Tony and McGee shared excited grins, and scrambled over to the edge of the glass door that separated the lab from Abby's more personal office. They tried to stay hidden, peering by the side.

Chip stared at them weirdly. "What are you two doing?"

Tony shushed him, waving a hand his way.

"Just enjoying the show." McGee added, anxious.

Abby practically ran towards the entrance, eyes anxious and willing for whoever the person that came down here wasn't just some janitor on clean-up duty.

Though...she just might have to skip out to chat if it came down to it.

Light steps echoed, becoming louder as the person approached the

Abby cocked her head curiously as a woman poked her head in the doorway, knocking awkwardly. "Hi there!" she greeted warmly to her visitor.

_'Yes! Score! So not a janitor!' _

Tony gave a murmur of approval. "Looks even better close up."

McGee nodded in agreement.

Chip scoffed, getting up to join Abby. "_Idiots_..." he muttered.

McGee twitched slightly, glancing at Tony. "You know, I'm really starting not to like him..." he trailed off, turning back to eyeing Chip distastefully.

Tony snorted. "I know exactly how you feel. Have you seen the way the guy _looks_ at me? I feel like every time I turn my back he's plotting different ways to kill me. And this is _me _we're talking about...I get that enough from Ziva." He shivered slightly at the mention of the Mossad assassin.

McGee rolled his eyes, wisely choosing not to comment.

The woman smiled pleasantly, if not a little nervous. "Hello. You don't happen to be Abby Sciuto, do you?"

Abby grinned widely, head nodding furiously. "That's me!" Her eyebrow raised, wondering why the woman would be at her lab. "Need some help?"

The woman gave a relieved smile and stepped in. "No, not anymore. Uh, I'm Kagome Higurashi - your...new intern?" she said cautiously, waiting for her reaction.

Chip stopped in his tracks, eyes zeroing in on the 'intruder'.

Dark, beady eyes trailed up and down, taking in the lab coat first, then the id draped around her neck proving that she worked at NCIS.

The beginnings of a sneer made its way on Chip's face.

Now who the hell was _this _bitch…?

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Words-1,788

_It's funny (and a seriously, major pisser off-er) that, despite being unable to write a single freaking word for months, I just open this up this story and magically write up a chapter in a day, hours really. After _months_, I write this in a matter of freaking hours. ^^;;;; Just unbelievable. _

_I think the fact that I'm utterly sorry about the late update is a given, yes? Cause I am. _

_Anyways, what do you think? It's a very, light chapter? I didn't really plan it out, just started typing so it's not really my best. But I like it. Little choppy though with the switching of pov's, but eh. _

_Heh, I think I put Chip off as more snarky than usually. He's supposed to be outwardly more timid, but secretly a huge jackass. Oh well. _

_Tell me if you like it! ^^ _

_RainLilyXD_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-Reviews-

**I really mean when it I say thank you guys, it's because of all of your encouragement and help that I keep on writing.**

**Again, thank you SO much! You all ROCK! XD**

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!

**hasocdaboutanime, Selina, Rosalie2009Twilight, darkangel0212, Pissed Off Irish Chick, Rhianna224, jesswolf22, Ichigo Mirai. xKagex, TheAttenionJustEncouragesHer, Azumigurl, blueyblonde, Mwhahahaha18, CrystalVixen93, KaggyAlucardSesh, Simma, Crimson Hope, **

**Sable Scribe- **Lol, I love that you asked nicely. ^^ Sorry it took so long to follow through. And you're right, I'm banking on this being mostly humor. Well, at least in the beginning anyways, who knows what happens later on though, right? I'm not one to plan out beginning to end soo I don't even know haha.

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko- **Lmfaoo. Thank you! XD The edginess with Chip should start next chapter I believe, maybe the one after? Ack, idk hahah. Oh, I'm gonna have to take you up on the offer for help. I'm gonna be sending you a PM later on-ish, it's been a good while since I've watched these episodes and I wanted to confirm some things that happened if you remember.

**LadyAkin- **Lol, yea you're right. I completely adore Tony! ^^ He's so funny! I think I'm gonna go that way too lol. Thanks! I'm so happy to hear that! XD

**Fates Illusion- **Heheh, Tony it is then! ^^ And thanks! I'm planning out Abby's reaction right now. I'm not sure which way I'll take it, by Tony's expectations or Ziva's lol.

**FairyTails13- **Lol, well that's great then! I've never done a fic so canon before. My others are basically AU, I just make up some random mission or plot haha. This one might turn AU later on though, idk yet. And you're right about Tony, I have so much fun writing Tony and Kags together.

**Full Moon Howl- **Lol, yep, this starts before Chip's plans comes in motion, you know, when he starts gathering everything he needs to frame Tony. I won't replay the episodes though, I can barely remember the one where Tony gets famed. The duck taping and caf-pow dumping has yet to ensue XDD

**RaiKage13- **Lol, thanks! XDD I know! I absolutely adore Abby, she's so much fun to write. And I agree, my favorite part to write was the "Oh _crap_, w-what if I get another _Chip_?" too lmfaoo. This one should me more funny than action compared to my other stories. *^^*

**ryuuhime88- **No, I get what you're saying. I wasn't really satisfied with that summary either, it felt awkward. I just didn't know what else to say, cause honestly I have no idea where this fic is going ^^;; I'll see what I can do about it, thanks for telling me XDD Glad you liked it though! ^^

**ArmyWife22079- **Lol, you're right about that. Poor Chip..._not_ hahah. ^^. Sorry for not replying to you yet, I still have to read the other chapter, I keep getting interrupted when I'm on the cp by one person of my family or another, gah -_- I had to write this chap on paper and then type it up quickly to post it.

**Reads-way-2-much- **Lol, well thanks! If you ever need me to explain something, I'll try. As for Kag/Abby pairing, while I'll read yuri or yaoi sometimes, I prefer M/F relations when writing. I dunno, more of my comfort zone I think. Sorry though ^^

**Restless-Soul1- **Lol, and what sucks is that there's barely any NCIS/Inu x-overs! That's why I'm writing them hahah! Thanks! ^^

**Cassie M.M.- **Thanks! Lol, but that's what makes Tony so lovable and endearing - you love him so much you just wanna smack him. I have two older brothers, so I have a weird, semi-perverted/sarcastic sense of humor. Lol, you know that's what I thought at first. When I first starting reading Inu fics, I was like '_Wtf? She has _blue _eyes?'_, _that_ made me feel stupid, cause I thought she had brown eyes when she had blue ones the whole time then I realized Kagome has brown eyes in the anime, but in the manga, she's drawn with blue eyes. 'shrugs' Ever since then it just stuck with me lol.


	3. Chapter 2: Hitting it Off

_Heyyyy everyone! Merry Christmas! XDDD Well, for those who celebrate it of course ;) Everyone else, Happy Holidays! ^^_

_How you all been? Sorry for not updating regularly, but I'm buckling down this winter break, and the writing is flowing out of me like a waterfall! *^^*_

_Anyways, hope you guys like the chappy!_

_Read, Review, and Enjoy! XDD_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**AN: **Kay, seeing as how my internet has been acting up the last few days, somehow calling the _cops_ when I tried signing on (don't know how, I tried signing on, it acted hinky, and ten minutes later had the cops pounding on my door...-_-), I haven't got a chance to send this chapter to my beta. So please take kind to any mistake you see. Sorry! Lol, point em out if you will, so I can fix em. Thank you! ^^

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Inuyasha or NCIS, just the plot of this story and any OC's that happen to pop up! XD **_

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-Instinct-

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_Previously;_

_The woman gave a relieved smile and stepped in. "No, not anymore. Uh, I'm Kagome Higurashi - your...new intern?" she said cautiously, waiting for her reaction._

_Chip stopped in his tracks, eyes zeroing in on the 'intruder'._

_Dark, beady eyes trailed up and down, taking in the lab coat first, then the id draped around her neck proving that she worked at NCIS. _

_The beginnings of a sneer made its way on Chip's face. _

_Now who the hell was __**this**__ bitch…?_

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-Hitting It Off-

Abby's eyes widened slightly, before they narrowed. "Intern huh?" she muttered under her breath.

Kagome's widened in response, a flare of anxiety rising. "Is something wrong...?" she asked slowly, wondering what caused the drastic change in mood.

Abby looked sheepishly, scratching at the back of her neck nervously - it wasn't fair to take out her ire at another person when they didn't deserve it. She gave her head a firm shake. "No! Of course not!" her voice faltered slightly at the end though, and Kagome cocked a skeptic eyebrow.

Abby let out a big sigh. "Well, it's just that I'm used to working alone, and I just got an assistant not too long ago and now..." she trailed off, eyes widening further at the way it sounded. "Not that I'm mad at you or anything! It's just..." her eyes went downcast, somewhat ashamed.

Kagome grinned, letting out a small laugh. "Really weird? An intrusion?" she supplied gently, before biting her lip in amusement.

Abby's eyes snapped to Kagome, blinking in shock that the woman didn't feel insulted. Soon enough though, a copy of Kagome's grin crossed her face. "Yea, something like that..." she murmured, relieved and a bit embarrassed. "Not mad?"

Kagome snickered, leaning against the door with her arms crossed. She gave a small shake of her head. "'Course not. I totally understand. The first time my boss shoved an assistant at me to baby-sit, I _flipped_. He didn't even tell me, just let the poor boy in my lab. When I found him in my office, sitting at _my _desk, on _my _computer, the shit hit the fan. Now the kid flinches every time I raise my voice." she winced at that.

Abby gaped at Kagome, her eyes filling with mirth. "No way!" she blurted out, laughing.

Kagome nodded solemnly. "Uh huh." Then her face became devious. "And you wanna know what I did to my boss?"

Abby nodded eagerly.

Kagome smirked. "After I threw the_ biggest _bitch-fit and he refused to take back the assistant, I slipped a little special present of mine into his lunch. Let's just say he never left the restroom unless he _really _had to." She started snickering wildly.

Abby's eyes widened in gleeful horror. "How much trouble did you get in?" she wondered, torn between amazement and giddiness.

"None." Kagome said simply, smirk growing. "He's a really close friend of mine and we were in the middle of a prank war, the assistant was part of it so I just fought fire with fire. You can't trump science."

Snorts of laughter bubbled through her throat, and Abby bent over, giggling loudly. "That. Is so. _Awesome_!"

Kagome nodded eagerly, before Chip caught her eye. Strolling forward, she held out her hand. "Hi there, like you heard, I'm Kagome, the new intern. Nice to meet you." she chirped politely.

Chip raised a dark eyebrow, eyeing the hand with nicely veiled distaste, so that Kagome was the only one who saw. Kagome blinked when he finally shook hands with her, nodding curtly. "Likewise."

Turning to Abby and completely disregarding their new visitor, he continued. "We should get back to work Ms. Sci- _Abby_." he amended sharply, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

Kagome eyebrows shot up at his attitude.

Abby groaned, throwing a half-hearted glare at him. "Don't be so rude. Kagome, meet Chip, my assistant."

Kagome nodded slowly, peering at the man warily.

Seeing this, Abby continued, "Don't mind him, he can be a real stick in the mud most of the times. All it is, is work, work, work, and no play at all."

Chip glared at Kagome when she snickered. "Ah, I see." Movement behind Abby caught Kagome's eyes, and she cocked her head, eyebrow raising. She jerked her head, gesturing to the door. "And the two grinning grown men playing hide and seek behind you would be...?" she trailed off, fighting down a grin of her own.

Chip snorted. "The two idiots." he muttered under her breath.

Abby gasped, narrowing her eyes. "If you don't have anything nice to say, then _don't _say it." she told her warningly. Chip just huffed.

Abby waved at the two men cheekily, who shared embarrassed looks at being caught. "C'mon guys, she saw you," she called out. "For agents, you _really _suck at being sneaky," she commented wryly as the two filed in, looking sheepish.

Tony snorted. "Being sneaky is Gibbs' and Ziva's job."

McGee nodded. "They're sneaky enough for the both of us..."

Abby rolled her eyes and turned to Kagome and she smiled widely. "Those are two of my four favorite agents: Timothy McGee and Anthony DiNozzo," she said, gesturing to each man respectively. "They came in here to see if I'd flip on you," she said in a scandalous whisper, winking at the other women.

Kagome rolled her eyes, laughing. Looking over at the two, she smiled in greeting. "Ah, it's like I never even left home," she murmured, mostly to herself. But at their confused looks, she clarified. "I work with two men _just _like you guys," she explained and they nodded their heads, their sheepish expressions back with a vengeance. "Nice to meet you both," she said, extending a hand.

McGee, who was the closest, went forward to shake, "Likewise," he said warmly, smiling.

Tony went next. "Nice to meet you too...?" he trailed off suggestively.

Kagome flashed him a flustered smile. "Oh, It's Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

Tony grinned, and quite handsomely at that, turning up the charm. "Ka-go-me Hig-u-ra-shi," he drawled out, before now smirking. "I like it,"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, before peering over at Abby who had a hand over her mouth, shoulders shaking as her eyes crinkled. "He's a charmer, isn't he?" she remarked dryly.

McGee started snickering.

Abby nodded, giggling. "That's Tony for you."

Tony pouted, "Hey..."

Kagome laughed, patting the hand still clasped around her own. "It's okay. I still think your handsome, I'm just happen to be immune to many a men's charm," and she winked at him.

It had him chuckling. "Oh, I like you," he commented, before turning over to Abby. "Hey Abs, let's keep her and send Chip back instead."

'Chip' glared, "You're _hilarious_," he snipped back, "I'm going back to do some real work, unlike _some _people," he told them, heading back to the other section of Abby's lab.

As soon as he left and was out of hearing range, she looked at them. "Maybe it's me, but is he always a that..."

McGee snorted. "Hostile?" he suggested.

Kagome laughed nervously. "I was gonna say a jerk-ish, but, yeah..." she trailed off, shaking her head.

The three of them shared a look, before giving her a simultaneous nod. "Yes," the exclaimed together.

Hands poised on her hips, Abby cocked her head. "Chip...he's a...difficult person," she said slowly, trying to find the right words.

"Basically, he's not exactly employee of the month material..." Tony remarked dryly.

"Right..." she drawled out, both eyebrows raised. Then she blinked. "Wait, is his name really _Chip_?" she asked, slightly incredulous.

The three of them shared a look, and then laughed. "That's what _we _call him," Abby said cheekily. "Better than _Charles_," and she shook her head.

Kagome snickered. "Yeah, I'm _so _gonna love working here..."

Then she remembered something. Her eyes narrowed at Tony.

Seeing her death glare, he froze. "...What?" he asked quickly, his tone nervous.

Kagome propped a hand on her hip, "I remember you!"

The other three's eyes widened.

Tony himself also winced. _That _didn't sound too good. "I haven't..._met _you before, have I...?" he asked sheepishly.

He was _pretty _sure he didn't know her _that _way...

Kagome's eyebrows shot up. Her look turned appalled. "You-!" she squeaked out indigently, but she shook her head, incredulous. "You know what, I'm not even gonna go there..." she muttered. "I meant earlier this morning,"

Tony only sent her a blank look but McGee's wide-eyed look and the slow grin spreading across his face showed that he knew what she was talking about. He bit his lip to stop the snickering.

Kagome let out an exasperated snort. "_'Who's the girl, Boss?'" _she mimicked in a deeper, sly sounding voice. "_'Is she a probie?'_" now she used a more excited, but still deeper voice. "Ring any bells?" she said dryly in her normal voice.

McGee couldn't hold it in any longer. He shoulders shook as he snickered under his breath. Abby let a little giggle slip from her mouth., connecting the dots.

Tony froze for a minute. He swallowed thickly. "What? It's not like I said anything wrong..." he said weakly.

Kagome scoffed. "Oh yeah, of course not," she drawled out sarcastically. "No, more like your tone. First you sounded like a man who's been sex depraved for five years and then you sounded like a giddy little _kid_ on Christmas who just got a brand new _toy_." Her tone was nothing but flat.

Oh, that just did it for Abby and McGee. They forwent covertness and laughed outright. Abby was practically hanging off McGee, trying to keep herself upright while she giggled like a madwoman.

Tony grinned a weak, sheepish grin. "...Sorry?"

Kagome just smiled sweetly. "Oh it's fine, really. All in the past," she told him, waving her hand dismissively in the air and Tony relaxed. "Just, one thing," she added nonchalantly after a moment.

Tony blinked, "What...?" he asked warily.

The woman's smile only seemed to become sweeter. "Oh, nothing really. Just, do that again and you'll lose the thing that makes you a man," she said simply, raising a hand up to admire her nails. Then her gaze rose up to lock with his, and her sapphire eyes began danced wickedly.

Tony paled and winced, and Abby and McGee snorted in laughter. "Right...got it..."

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Words- 1,635

_Awhh, I love making fun of Chip. It's becoming one of my favorite pastimes heheh. ;) _

_Anyways, how'd you like this chappy? Mostly filler to get the fic moving on of course, but that's common in the beginning. _

_A humongous thanks to __**Cassie M. M. **__for giving me an idea! That last part with Kagome flipping on Tony, and the comment _"Just, do that again and you'll lose the thing that makes you a man" _was inspired by your awesomely awesome review! Thank you again so veryyyy much! XDD_

_This is my Christmas present to all of you faithful readers! I'm doing a mass update. I'm updating this, obviously, and all of my three other NCIS x-overs, '__**Reality and Truth**__', __**'Twisted Workouts**__', and __**'Questionable Ties**__'. As well as posting up lots of prologues for my story ideas! Lol. Check em out guys!_

_Hope you all enjoyed this, have a Merry Christmas to you all who celebrate it, and a Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanzaa, and Happy Holidays for all those others! ^^ _

_Till next time!_

_RainLilyXD_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-Reviews—

**I really mean when it I say thank you guys, it's because of all of your encouragement and help that I keep on writing.**

**Last chapter brought in a huge load of review! Over fifty! That's the most out of all these chapters!**

**Again, thank you SO much! You all ROCK! XD**

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!

**cloverski, Ichigo Mirai, Miko-Of-The-Cherry-Blossoms, Lady Akina, Mwhahahaha18, Azumigurl, yumi2482, Full Moon Howl, ShiTsukisama, AnimeChildX3**

**angel19872006- **Lol, well...that's _exactly _what they did! hahah, thanks for reviewing! ^^

**Hinata of the Red Spring- **Chip is so mean and evil cause, well, that's the way he is. He's just an evil and mean person. Maybe his parents didn't love him as a child. Lol, the world may neverrr knooooww... haha ;) And if you were looking for the real, actual reason from the episode about why Chip hates them all, just tell me and I'll PM you lol. If you don't mind spoilers that is.

**ArmyWife22079- **Lol, omg, I would be sooo happy if my parents got me a laptop or something. Ugh, but no, my _brother _gets a freaking laptop for Christmas today. Lucky jerk lol. Lol, and thanks! ^^ Merry Christmas! (Again hahah)

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko- **Hahah! Yay! I'm glad you liked it so much! ^^ And again, I am seriously soooo very thankful that you got me that info about chip. It will help soooo much when I write those chapters! XD Thanks again!

**Cassie M. M.- **Lol, yepp. I think the fact that blue eyes are so unusual is the main reason behind the fascination lol. It differentiates her from everyone else lol. And awhh, really? Yeah, I'd be pretty pissed to if someone borrowed my manga and never gave it back. Lmaoo, that would have been sooo funny if Kagome did turn around and snapped at Tony hahah! But since I already passed that scene, I decided to use that idea with Abby and McGee around, thank you for that! XD And well, I updated sooner! ^^;;; Lol, I Well, I guess five months is sooner than seven...^^;;;; lol. Tjank you! Glad you liked it! ^^

**fierynightangel- **lol, I know! Poor Tony! ^^ Chip, I don't really care about lol. So you probably noticed I didn't send you anything for you to beta and here I go updating like a crazy person on writing-inducing crack lol. Well, that's partly because I didn't want to bombard you with like a million of chapters to beta hahah. And besides, I haven't been able to get on to the internet for the past week, so I wouldn't have been able to send it to you lol. And I really, really wanted to do a mass update today lol. I'll send you the next ones though lol.

**Bmangaka- **Lol, Chip's tiny little psycho mind is a very, very dark place... hahahahh thanks!

**Niren- **Lol, yeah, Chip does need to change that attitude of his. But Kagome and Abby will fix that ;) Lol, and thanks! ^^ You know, I'm not totally sure yet if I'm gonna include the rest of the Inu gang. I might though, because this fic will go beyond the Chip dilemma. And as for you other question, well, if the rest of the Inu gang make an appearance, then I'm pretty sure I'm gonna have them stumble onto Kagome's background ;) Thanks again! ^^

**RaiKage13- **Lol, yes, yes he is haha! ^^ Hahah, sparks are gonna fly between Chip and Kagome and they ain't the good kind lol. 

**Valleygoat**- Lmaoo, yeah I am too. It was funny when teh team found him on the floor, pwned by Abby and duct tape bound lol. Thanks for reviewing! ^^

**Restless-Soul1- **Lol, thank you! XD Awhh that means a lot to me to hear that! :) Lmaoo, I would be nervous to if I was alone with Gibbs on a elevator, I'd be soo nervous too haha. Lol, well I don't know about a Gibbs beat down, byt I might give him a Kagome beat down hahahh! 


End file.
